Lavi's Birthday
by RabidBat
Summary: Lavi's 20th Birthday isn't exactly a 'normal' birthday. WARNING: sad


So I know its not anywhere near Lavi's birthday, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. No pairings in this, but it is centered on Lavi and Bookman. I'm thinking about a sequel, but we will see.

ENJOY!

(I own nothing!)

...

Lavi woke up to the sound of papers shuffling. He looked up and saw Bookman going though scrolls and organizing them. The small room they shared seemed smaller with all of the books and scrolls they used to record the Order's activities.

It took Lavi a minute to realize what day it was. August tenth. The day that Lavi first met Bookman. The day he began his apprenticeship to becoming a bookman. The last day Lavi saw his family. Lavi's birthday.

The Junior Bookman let a small smile creep a cross his face momentarily before letting it fade. He got out of bed and silently went over to help Bookman organize.

He knew that Bookman wasn't aware of his birthday, for the day he forsake his real name he also forsake any value of things related to his first identity. He had never told the old man of the significance of that day, for he knew the old man would scold him, however he didn't really care for celebrating it in any way and honestly didn't see the importance in honoring such an arbitrary day. In fact, he wished he could forget it, but he always seemed to remember it.

"Lavi." Bookman said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm feeling a bit light-headed this morning. Would you mind getting me some tea?"

"You need to stop partying all night, Gramps." Lavi joked, earning him a glare as he stood up. "Green tea, again?"

"No, I will take white tea today." The bookmakers said, sitting in his chair.

"Eh? Spoiling yourself today?" Lavi mocked lightly.

"It is a special day today." He responded.

"Oh?" Lavi knew it had nothing to do with his birthday.

"I will explain later." He said, shooing Lavi out the door to get his tea.

Lavi left and walked down the halls towards the cafeteria, still wearing his sleep clothes. It was early and it looked like only a few finders were up, filling up on coffee. He went up to the counter and ordered Bookman's white tea, as well as a black tea and plum for himself. He saw no reason to treat himself to anything fancier than what he normally got.

As he waited for his order, he noticed a familiar face heading his way.

"Good morning, Lenalee." Lavi said as she approached.

"Good morning, Lavi." She said smiling back. She had a tray of empty coffee mugs that she was obviously filling for the science team, one of the mugs having a childish bunny on it. "No Bookman this morning?"

"He is in the room," Lavi said. "I think he is a little under the weather."

"That's not good." Lenalee said, worry creeping into her voice. "Is he ok?"

"He should be fine, he has just been getting dizzy spells lately." Lavi said. He was a professional liar. He knew Bookman has been having medical issues for a while."He is just starting to feel the effects of his age."

"I will let Komui know to give him a few days off." Lenalee said. "How old is Bookman, anyway?"

'Uh oh.' Lavi thought. "I don't think he really keeps track anymore."

"But-"

"LAVI!" Jerry called from the kitchen. "Your order is ready!"

"Gotta go, Lenalee." Lavi said. "Bookman's waiting." And with that, Lavi hastily made his exit before she could start asking about more ages. He knew Lenalee wouldn't let him go his birthday without a party if she had anything to say about it. He also knew that if he suddenly said his age was 20, when last time it was brought up he was 19, she'd figure it out sooner or later.

Lavi made his way back to the room, but paused before opening the door, hearing the sound of someone coughing in his room. He stood at the door, silently waiting. When he heard the coughing subside, he entered the room.

"Order up!" Lavi said, pretending not to notice the small flecks of blood on the inside of Bookman's sleeve.

The old man took the cup of tea and began to slowly sip it, while Lavi bit into his plum, letting his own tea cool a bit. The two sat there quietly for a few minutes before Bookman spoke up.

"Junior," He began. "It has been fifteen years to this day that you first began your training."

Lavi looked at him through the corner of his eye without saying a word, a silent message that he was aware of the fact.

"Your training is nearing its completion. I have taught you all you need to know to become a Bookman." He continued, earning himself a confused look from Lavi. "However, I must ask: Do you regret you decision?"

"To become a Bookman?" Lavi clarified. "No. When you found me..." Lavi trailed off, somehow unable to finish his sentence.

"Do you miss your family, Lavi?" Bookman questioned. He saw Lavi take a deep breath and stare at the wall of the room.

"I was five years old, I barely remember them." Lavi said. "Besides, they are just ink on paper, just like us, and just like everyone here."

"You have chosen your words wisely." Bookman said. "I think you will do fine after I'm gone. Now go get dressed, Komui needs you in the science department today. I will finish up here."

Lavi nodded before gulping down his tea and changing his clothes.

'Something is wrong with Bookman.' Lavi thought, heading down the halls towards the science department. Lavi wondered if Bookman was planning on leaving him here so that he could go back to the Bookman Clan. 'It wouldn't be such a bad idea since his health keeps getting worse and worse.'

As he walked through the doors to the science department, he was greeted to the scene of a new Sir Komlin in full attack mode after the scientists. Lavi sighed.

"I guess I better help." He said, pulling out his hammer.

...

With lunchtime approaching and the threat of the new Sir Komlin extinguished, Lavi and the science department went to the cafeteria. After ordering he saw Allen waving to him to come over to where the white headed boy was sitting with Krory and Lenalee. Lavi walked over to sit with them for a bit. He listened to them talk while he silently played with his food. He really wasn't hungry.

"Are you ok, Lavi?" Allen asked, noticing how quiet the red head was.

"I'm fine," Lavi said. "I'm just concerned about Bookman."

"Is he still feeling sick?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm gonna check on him in a little bit." Lavi said. "I think he wants to go back to our clan."

"The Bookman Clan?" Krory asked. "I didn't realize your clan had a physical location."

"Technically we don't." Lavi said, "But there are a few locations around the world which house all of the Bookmans' records. These locations safe zones where the outside world can't reach. It may be a good place for him to go so that he can recover faster." He knew Bookman would be smacking him right now if he knew that Lavi was sharing that information, but Lavi didn't really care.

"How far away is it?" Allen asked.

"The one I know he'd rather go to is in Asia." Lavi said. "I've only been there a few times. The first time was right after I met Bookman."

"How exactly did you meet him?" Lenalee asked.

Shit, Lenalee always knew the worst questions to ask.

"It's been so long, I honestly can't remember." Lavi said smiling, knowing that they could all see through that lie.

"Lavi, you can tell us." Lenalee said. "We're your friends."

'A Bookman has no need for friends.' Bookman's words spoke in Lavi's mind. He sighed and closed his eye while he spoke. "Bookman saved my life when he met me, that's all you need to know." Lavi stood up and walked over to the counter to get Bookman's food and then headed out of the cafeteria, leaving a perplexed trio of exorcists.

...

When Lavi entered his room, Bookman was sleeping. He set the food down on the night stand next to him and then lightly tried to wake him.

"Hey Gramps," He said. "Your food is here."

No response.

Lavi watched as Bookman's breathing looked labored. He felt the old man's forehead and it wasn't hot, but it was warmer than it should be. Then Lavi noticed Bookman's lips. They had a slightly purple hue to them. He looked down at Bookman's hands and found that his fingernails were also slightly purple. Lavi opened Bookman's nightstand and pulled out his acupuncture kit and opened it up. He pulled out a needle and traced his fingers across the old man's hand, looking for the spot that Bookman had taught him. When he found the pressure point he lightly pressed it with his finger and then inserted the thin needle into Bookman's skin, slowly twirling it. Once it was in he grabbed another needle and did the same thing in another spot. In all, he used 15 needles, some in the hands, some in the feet and one between his eyebrows. He knew that this wouldn't help Bookman recover, but he did know it would help with any pain and muscle tension that he may be experiencing. After a few minutes, Bookman's body seemed to relax.

Lavi sat down in the chair next to the old man's bed and just stayed with him. After about 20 minutes, Lavi removed the needles and then continued to sit with him.

"The Science Department is developing a new type of golem." Lavi said, as if Bookman could hear. "Although Komui keeps jeopardizing the project with his Sir Komlins..."

Lavi continued talking to Bookman for hours about things going on at the Order, about his recent missions, about anything he could think of, not to hear himself talk, but to comfort Bookman in case he can hear him. The entire time, the purple on his lips and nails got darker.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Gramps?" Lavi accused with a half smile. "That's why you wanted white tea."

Lavi looked out the window to the setting sun, listening to Bookman's breathing. His breathing seemed relaxed, almost rhythmic.

Then suddenly, the rhythm was disturbed by a short inward breath, followed by a very long exhale. Lavi sat there quietly, waiting for the next inhale that he knew wasn't coming. He had seen death more than he'd care to admit in his life, and he knew that the Bookman was gone.

'I think you will do fine after I'm gone' Bookman's words echoed in his mind. The red headed boy turned his head down and silently sat next to his former mentor.

August tenth. The day Lavi lost his family... again.


End file.
